Vanessa Lewis
Vanessa Lewis (ベネッサ・ルイス, Benessa Ruisu) is of unknown origins.http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/vanessa/ She debuted, along with Lei-Fei, in the original Virtua Fighter 4 using the fighting styles of both Muay Thai and Vale Tudo (she could switch between the two during gameplay, the first character to have two or more fighting styles in her repertoire). However, in the next major installment Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution, the inclusion of new Muay Thai character Brad Burns prompted Sega-AM2 to change Vanessa to have a strictly Vale Tudo only moveset. Story Virtua Fighter 4 When she was still a child, Vanessa's parents were killed. She was taken by Judgement 6 shortly afterwards, and trained to be an instrument of combat. A man named Lewis, a member of the special forces, infiltrated J6 and rescued Vanessa. Vanessa grew close to Lewis. However, their time together was brief, as a member of J6's special forces murdered Lewis when Vanessa was celebrating her twentieth birthday. Years later, she has joined an organization to protect important individuals. One day, she hears of J6's intention to capture Sarah in the 4th tournament. Vanessa decides to join the 4th tournament not only as Sarah's bodyguard, but to find Lewis's murderer as well. (Taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 4) Virtua Fighter 5 Vanessa was captured by J6 in order to create a new Dural model called V-Dural ("V" standing for Vanessa). She was rescued by a double agent within J6. However, she has dissociative amnesia, and does not remember anything that has happened to her between these events. She is currently struggling to find out what happened to her during this "blackout" (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 5). Character Relationships *Bodyguard for Sarah Bryant in Virtua Fighter 4 *Captured by Judgement 6 pre-Virtua Fighter 4 and 5 *Her combat data was transferred to Dural to create a new model called V-Dural Trivia *Although she was taken in and trained in combat by J6, she is not an assassin like Goh Hinogami or Jean Kujo. *For unexplained reasons, Vanessa's skin color was changed in VF5 to a much lighter color. **In Final Showdown, Vannessa can be customized to have her original dark skin from her debut in Virtua Fighter 4. *Vanessa's personality seems to resemble a combination of those of two Fighting Vipers characters - Grace and Jane. Like Jane, Vanessa is a muscled military woman who loves to get into fights (her pre-fight and win quotes in Virtua Fighter 4, as well as her scene in the intro to Virtua Fighter 5, prove this), while like Grace she is fighting for both revenge and to blow off some steam. Quotes Virtua Fighter 4 Pre-Fight *Come on. *Ready? *You're not a worthy opponent. In Battle *Take that. Victory *If that's all you got then get out of my sight. *Wanna fight again? *You're all talk. You can't win with that technique. *Got it. I'll move into postion. (VF4E) *Now that was fun. (VF4E) *Out of my way! (VF4E) Losing *I didn't think I was gonna lose. Second Chance *One more time? Virtua Fighter 5 Pre-Fight *I'll show you what combat's all about! *Time for a combat seminar! *You know what you're getting yourself into? *Just focus on your enemy. (VF5FS) In Battle *Well? *Take that! *Ready? Victory *You're no match for me! *On the battlefield, you'd be dead! *Mission accomplished! *We'll fight again. (VF5, VF5R) *Well, it was ridiculous. (VF5FS) Item Victory *Stick with me. I'll teach you some combat drills. -w/ Sharpshooter Rifle *Do you want me to send you a court martial? -w/ Handcuffs *What you need is a drill instructor. -w/ Barbell *I wouldn't mind another round. -w/ Throwing Knives *You need more than strength. -w/ Flag *You're weak, too weak! -w/ Ball Losing *This can't be happening. Second Chance *Sure thing! Videos Virtua Fighter 4 OST Cutting Edge (Theme of Vanessa)|''Virtua Fighter 4'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Vanessa Lewis|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' YAKUZA 6 VIRTUA FIGHTER 5 (Vanessa Lewis) Gameplay|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Gallery Vanessa Lewis/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Virtua Quest Characters Category:Female Characters